Distance and Time
by chatterbox0608
Summary: Rachel has broken Quinn. Can she save their relationship. FEMSLASH WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own the characters or anything Glee.**

"I will never do anything to hurt you, that's what you said to me. You held my hands close to your heart and told me you would never do anything to hurt me. You lied. You lied. You are hurting me more than anyone ever has. You Lied." Rachel turned away from the blond headed women.

"Quinn, I never meant to hurt you. I thought that we would last. I believed distance wouldn't be a problem for us. I'm sorry. Babe, please let me try and make this up to you. Please one more chance". Quinn couldn't stop the tears from spilling over her cheeks.

"Rachel, why? I mean why wasn't I enough? I gave you every part of me." Quinn slid down the wall, until she was safely sitting on the cold tiled flooring of their kitchen floor.

"No Quinn. It was never anything about you not being enough for me. God, babe. You are more than enough. It was me being selfish and …." Rachel couldn't take her eyes of the women she loved. The pain she was putting Quinn through was too much for her. Rachel started breathing heavy, her chest felt tight. The pain in Quinn's body, the pain in her eyes. Rachel knew she caused that pain, it was her fault. She had hurt the women of her dreams, she had broken her soul mate.

"AND WHAT!" Quinn looked up from the floor and saw Rachel struggling to breath.

Automatically Quinn jumped to her feet and ran to Rachel's side. Rachel had always been prone to panic attacks, and every time Quinn had witnessed one, it scared the life out of her. As if on auto pilot Quinn did what she always did when Rachel had one of her panic attacks. She put a calming hand on her back, rubbing smoothing circles across Rachel's shoulder blades, while whispering calmly in her ear "Breath for me baby, Nice and slow."

Feeling Quinn touching her, and hearing those sweet words come out of her mouth was all Rachel needed, as soon as she felt Quinn touch, her fears disappeared. Quinn had been the only person who was able to help her when she went into panic mode.

"I'm ok. Babe thank you" Rachel didn't want the contact to end but as soon as she finished thanking her beloved Quinn, Quinn's had moved towards the sink, and got Rachel a glass of water.

"Here. Drink this" Quinn handed Rachel the glass of water.

"Baby, you are the only one who has ever been able to calm me with a simple touch." Rachel moved closer to Quinn. Rachel knew Quinn still cared, and there might be a chance she could save this relationship. Quinn's instinct was still to come to me, Rachel couldn't remove that thought from her head.

" Rach, please don't call me baby. I'm no longer that person to you." Quinn again moved away from Rachel and decided to sit at the kitchen table. Quinn hated the fact that being so close to Rachel for only a moment, still felt so right. She felt warm, and happy but then reality kicked in again.

"You are my baby. Quinn, you need to forgive me. I can't let this end. You and me are meant to be. Please. Quinn please let me make this up. I will find a way for you to forgive me and let me back in. Please Quinn." The desperation in Rachel's voice was clearly evident.

"I don't think here is away back. You cheated on me. You slept with her. You let her touch you, you let her fu…." Quinn was getting angry, just the thought of that woman touching her Rachel was becoming too much.

"I made a massive mistake. I made the biggest mistake. It's a mistake I will never make again. I can't lose you Quinn. Please let me try." Rachel moved to sit opposite Quinn at the table. Slowly moving her hands towards Quinn's. There hands touched, and Quinn didn't pull away.

"Tell me about it. I want to know how it happened. I want to know what you did. I want to know everything. I want you to tell me how good she was. I want to know everything." The lawyer instinct, wouldn't allow Quinn to simply except a sorry. She need to know everything, she needed to understand how, why and finally she needed to understand what took place in that room.

"Why? Why put yourself through that?" Rachel removed her hands from Quinn's. The confusion was apparent on her face.

"ME!. I DIDN'T PUT MYSELF THROUGH THIS! YOU DID THIS. JUST YOU AND HER." Quinn couldn't help shouting. The fact that Rachel was blaming her for this pain.

"No. that's not what I mean. I asking why cause more pain by asking me to tell you all the details?" Rachel has never heard Quinn raise her voice.

"I need to understand. I need to know what she did to you. I need to know what she has and I don't. I need to know how she took you from me." Quinn was again sitting at the table looking directly into her wive's eyes.

"Oh God!, no Quinn. No. It wasn't like that. It was just sex. That's all it was. There was no feelings there. No connection. She never had any part of me. I was just …"

"You were just what?" Quinn never broke eye contact. She need to see the truth not just hear it.

"She was just a… a release." Rachel's eyes fell. Just saying it made her feel sick.

"You're kidding. You have broken up our family for a release." Quinn sniggered at the statement. She knew Rachel better than that. She knew the women she had loved for the past five years wouldn't have broken their family up for a simple release.

"What? Quinn. I haven't broken this family up. We can work it out. Please."

"You're still lying to me. I know you wouldn't have fucked her just for a release. I know you too well Rachel, and that's just not close to the truth."

"Why? Why can't we just except I made this mistake and work on making it right again. Quinn why can't we move on. Please". Rachel slowly stood up and started walking towards Quinn.

As she approached Quinn, she simply moved her body forward and sat on Quinn's lap. Quinn didn't move away or push Rachel away. The contact was a welcome presence for both women.

"Rach. I can't forget. I'm sorry but I can't forget. That's not in my nature. I need to understand . I need to process the information and come up with a conclusion and an understanding." Quinn was struggling to breath, all that contact was playing hell with her emotions.

"For fuck sake Quinn. This is our life not one of your cases." Quinn couldn't help but be annoyed with Rachel's explanation. "I'M NOT A CRIMNAL." Rachel removed herself from the lap of Quinn's and walked to the drink cabinet. Rachel pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured herself a large tumbler. With one quick gulp the glass was empty. However, she poured herself another, followed by another.

"If you're planning on getting wasted, then I'm going."

"Say you love me. Tell me. Please tell me. Tell me that you love me." Rachel spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Confused Quinn stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you still want me. Tell me that if I tell you everything you will try and work it out. Tell me. Please." Rachel was begging Quinn. Seeing Rachel so weak was scary for Quinn, Rachel had always been the strong one, the stubborn one.

"Tell me everything, let me understand. And I stand here now and promise that I will try and work it out. But I'm also telling you, that I can't promise that we will work out. But I will promise to try, once I understand." Quinn dropped her jacket back on the chair.

"Do you still love me?" Rachel sounded pathetic and weak. She also sounded scared and hopeful.

"Rachel, no one falls directly out of love. But you've hurt me more than anything. At this moment in time I'm not sure exactly of my feelings, but I know I still love you. But I'm not sure that enough." Quinn dropped her eyes to the table. Saying those feeling out loud, pained her heart.

"Ok. I love you. I never have stopped and I never will."

"I think I need to understand now. Tell me." Quinn motioned for Rachel to sit back opposite her again.

"Okay. But I'm not sure how to tell you exactly. But I will try." Rachel walked over and sat in the chair that Quinn had motioned to.

"When you told me about the year relocation to the firm in Chicago, I was truly happy for you. I knew that it was something That would do wonders for your career and I was wasn't going to hold you back. You deserve to follow your dreams. I had no concerns about distance. I knew we would talk all the time and when the case finished you would come back home. I honestly was happy and fine about that. However, I never expected the pain. The pain from simply missing you. I missed everything. I missed the simple stuff at first. Just waking up next to your warm body, or hearing you singing in the shower. I couldn't help but miss you.

"You never said that on the phone. We spoke everyday for hours. Why didn't you tell me that was how you were feeling?" Quinn couldn't believe her wife kept these feeling from her.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty. I wanted you to carry on loving you career. Every time we spoke I could hear the passion in your voice about what you were doing." Rachel wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't talk to me."

"I could talk to you. I wanted to tell you. But well. I didn't want to put a damper on your ambition. Anyway as the months went along and you came back for the holidays, I thought I could easily do this for another four months. I wasn't concerned. Until..Until you said you were asked to stay on for one more year. When I hear those words I felt like I was losing you. I was losing you.

"You weren't losing me. I was tempted by the offer but I knew I couldn't leave for another year. I was missing my family too much."

"But you never said that. You said you wanted to think about it. You didn't seem concerned about me and Beth. You seemed like you were starting a new life in Chicago. I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I never really considered staying. I was honoured that they asked. But I knew I wanted to come home. I wanted to just turn up and surprise you. I love you too much to leave you for another year." Quinn couldn't believe Rachel never understood her feelings. Was I so closed off with my emotions. I thought we had gotten past these issues.

"Carry on telling me about what happened." Quinn didn't want to lose focus of the conversation.

"Well, I was hurting and I was scared that me and you were going to be over. So I started talking to her about what was going on between us. I mean she was always a friend to the both of us. She knew us. She knew us as individuals. I needed help in understanding what was happening and I was preparing for the worse. Anyway we started talking a lot, coming over for dinner, going out for dinner. She was so understanding, she seemed to understand all my concerns. I felt like I had a friend and I wasn't crazy in my thoughts."

"Carry on. I need to hear this."

"One night we came back here. We had a few drinks after work and we came back here for just one more drink. I promise I never thought about anything with her. I was just going to have one more drink and then hit the pillow. Anyway, we were talking about you, and it turned to what I've been doing for "pleasure" when you weren't here. I didn't mean for it to turn sexual but I told her about us, phone sex, our toys and after so many drinks and thinking about you, I was really missing your touch. She then proceeded to tell me what she would do to me, if I was single. I was still drinking and I became turned on. She said she could tell I was turned on because of my body language.

"Oh god." Quinn stood up from the table and went over to the open bottle of vodka, and poured herself a large glass.

"Do you want me to continue?" Rachel was getting uncomfortable with the memories.

"Yep. I need to hear it." Quinn took another large gulp of her drink.

"she then started touching my hand. It had been such along time. It felt like years. I missed your touch." Quinn started to cry.

"Like they say, it starts with a simple touch." Rachel didn't want to make light of the situation but the pain was beginning to become too much.

"I Can't. I can't hear this. You slept with my best friend. YOU SLEPT WITH SANATANA." Quinn threw her tumbler to the wall. The Pain and anger too much for her to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quinn walked away from the broken glass, and headed up the stairs. She needed space, she couldn't look at Rachel. As much as she needed to understand, the thought of those two was too much for her heart to take.**

**Rachel head dropped as she watched her broken wife leave the room. Rachel knew that she had just witnessed her Quinn break. Her wife, her lover, her best friend, her everything was just shattered like the glass surrounding her. Rachel could hear the sound of faint sobs coming from their bedroom, the sound was heartbreaking, the sound was the worse sound she had ever heard.**

**Quinn sat on the floor of their bedroom, just staring at the bed in the middle of the room. The images plaguing her imagination. The images wouldn't allow her to go near her bed. The images of "her" Rachel with her best friend was too much to take. Quinn knew she needed to leave she needed space, she needed some time and she needed distance. Being in this house with Rachel was suffocating. She stalked across the room, ensuring not too get to close to the bed and reached for the suitcase at the bottom of their wardrobe. She quickly started to empty the contents of the wardrobe and draws into the suitcase. She didn't know what she was packing but she knew she needed to be gone.**

**Rachel hearing the sobbing lessen, lifted her head and wiped the tears falling from her brown orbs. She listened closely, trying to decipher the movements. After a short moment it registered what Quinn was doing. Quinn was leaving her. Jumping from the chair, Rachel ran up the stairs two at a time, knowing she needed to stop this from happening.**

"**Baby, please." Rachel whispered at the door way. Watching a shattered Quinn packing her clothes into the already full suitcase.**

"**Just go Rachel. I really can't be near you at the moment! I need to get away from you and this room and this house." Quinn didn't stop to look at Rachel, she carried on robotically filling her bags with her belongings.**

"**Where are you going, and for how long." Rachel continued to stand in the doorway. Not wanting to cross the threshold of the room. The tears continued to fall from her eyes, it seemed like they would never stop. Not until she managed to make this right again.**

"**I don't know. I just need you to not be here right now. I need to get my stuff and I need to leave." Quinn zipped up her bags and threw one over her shoulder, while pulling her suitcase behind her as she walked straight past Rachel. Never looking directly as the Diva.**

"**Please let me know where you are staying. Please. If not for me for Beth." Rachel watched at Quinn descended the stairs.**

"**Beth is with Puck for the rest of the summer. She doesn't need to know about this. I will tell her when she's here. I don't want to break her heart over the phone." Quinn never looked back as she closed the door on her family home.**

**As the door closed Rachel slid to the floor, her heart broken. What made it harder for her was she knew she caused this. She was stupid and she regretted every second. **

**Quinn was use to packing and leaving, she'd been doing it since she was sixteen, she should of guessed there would come another point in her life where she would have to look for another place to stay. Only this time she had never felt so much hurt. Sure she felt pain when her parents forced her out of her childhood home because she fell pregnant with Beth, and it was a pain when Finn kicked her out for lying. But this time she was devastated.**

**Quinn pulled up to the familiar building, she felt a slight sense of comfort looking at the small apartment building. She knew she would be safe here for the time being. She grabbed her cell phone and made a quick call to the occupant. "I'm here." Quinn managed to speak, her voice breaking from all the crying.**

**The familiar voice soothed her almost right away, "I'll be right down".**

**A gentle knock on the window alerted Quinn to her rescuer, seeing the shining eyes of Kurt allowed Quinn the strength she needed to exit the car and head into the building. **

**Meanwhile across the city Rachel was not doing so well, she hadn't moved since the front door closed behind her wife. She continued to stare and cry, not moving. She was alone and it was her fault.**

**Quinn was quickly taken into her make shift home in Kurt's apartment. Kurt knew from the small pieces of information that Quinn had shared on the phone, that she had left Rachel and she needed somewhere to stay. However, the reason and why's were still left unanswered, and at this moment in time he let his gossip nature take a backseat to his protectiveness of one of his best friends. He held Quinn as she continued to cry, and he cried along with her when he realised just how much pain his friend was in. He held her all night until finally her body couldn't take anymore and fell asleep on his sofa. Kurt carefully covered her small body with a sheet and left her to rest.**

**Rachel maintained her position of sitting on the floor, her body and mind no longer caring about the world outside. She didn't allow sleep to take her, she continued to stare at the door, in hope that Quinn will come back, and allow her to make this right.**

**Night fell and both woman continued to be alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the morning sun rose on the skyline of one of the most beautiful cities, two very lonely women felt nothing but hurt. Rachel had remained seated on the floor watching the door, in vain wishing that her Quinn would return home.

Quinn rose from Kurt's sofa with a sore neck and a heavy heart. The reality hitting her straight away. The fear taking over. "Morning" Quinn spoke to Kurt who was busying himself in the kitchen making breakfast for his guest.

"Morning Quinn, hope you slept ok." Kurt knew Quinn has been tossing and turning all night, he heard her sobs through the apartment walls.

"Thanks for the sofa, I'm not sure where I would have gone. Thanks for everything Kurt" Quinn walked over to the kitchenette area of Kurt's small but homely apartment.

"Anytime. You know that. My home is yours. I'm also here if you need to talk. I want to help you Quinn. You look so lost." Kurt handed Quinn a full steamy mug of coffee.

"Mmmm smells good. Just what I need to start my day." Quinn took the steaming hot mug to her lips and blew to cool the hot liquid down.

"Talking of the day, what do you have planned. I can take a sick day if you want?"

"Oh no Kurt, don't be silly. I'm a big girl. Actually I need to go and see Santana. We have a few things to discuss." Quinn turned her eyes downwards, she didn't'want Kurt to see the anguish in her eyes, when talking about her supposed best friend.

"Oh that will be good for you. If anyone knows how to talk sense into you, it would be Santana. Did you hear her and Brittany made up a last night. Apparently Santana went round there with a ring and made an honest woman out them both. I'm surprised it took Santana so long. Four months for her to get her shit together." Kurt was beaming with the gossip he had been keeping to himself since Quinn arrival.

"Oh really. I wonder why the sudden change in heart? She's never been able to keep it in her pants. Looks like I better pay my best friend a visit to congratulate her." The bitterness in Quinn's voice was plain for all to hear but for some reason Kurt assumed it was the emotions Quinn was feeling after declaring her marriage over.

Rachel knew she needed to prove to Quinn that their love is stronger than this one mistake but she didn't know how or where to start. She also knew she needed to see her wife, one night without speaking was too long. They had already spent too much time and distance apart. Slowly standing from the spot on the floor, she decided its time to fight for their love. Walking to the bathroom, Rachel knew she needed to find Quinn and beg for a second chance.

By the time Quinn had gotten out of the shower and dressed Kurt had already left for the day, just leaving a quick note with a spare key for Quinn. Grabbing her phone, she noticed there were no missed calls, no messages from her wife. Quinn didn't know if she should be happy that Rachel listened to her request for time apart or hurt that Rachel couldn't be bothered to try. Quinn promised herself she wouldn't let any more tears fall today and mess up her make-up. She quickly wiped away the one stray tear, and took a deep breath as she started to head across the city to Santana's office. Nothing in the world was going to stop Quinn from confronting her.

Rachel existed the shower, checking her phone for the millionth time, hoping Quinn would of let her know where she was staying. Rachel knew that Quinn needed time but their was still hope in her heart. Giving into temptation, Rachel wrote a quick text, praying for a response.

Babe, I'm sorry. Are u safe? Can we talk. Please. R x Love you!

Quinn had only just begun her journey over to Santana's office when she heard her phone beep. Quickly casting her eyes across the message, Quinn felt her heartbeat flutter but as quick as that feeling passed she threw the phone to the floor of the car and was more determined than ever to speak to Santana.

Rachel waited a few minutes hoping for a reply. Her wife would normally answer her texts within in minutes but today Rachel knew she wasn't going to see a reply. Picking up her car keys and phone she knew it was time to begin her search, but first she needed to speak to Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel left the cold cocoon that use to be her home; she knew she needed to speak to Santana and explain why she told Quinn, and to give Santana a chance to explain everything to Brittany. The drive across town was long and painful; Rachel's mind kept going over the harsh words and looks that passed across Quinn's face the night before. The concern where her wife was last night the sick feeling in her stomach was growing; the pain in her heart was becoming unbearable.

Quinn was stuck in the mid-morning traffic, her eyes still stinging from the tears that wouldn't stop falling, her mind playing tricks on her. Every time she would hear a song on the radio, it would bring forward an occasion or a time when she was with Rachel and happy. Happy together, what happened to the couple that were so in love, where did their trust go?

Rachel slowly pulled up to the large, looming building. The look of the building was terrifying enough, now she needed to tell her friend that their mistake had become common knowledge and she was going to destroy another family. Walking slowly to the glass open plan office of Ms Santana Lopez was becoming too much, the tighting of her chest, another of her panic attack was coming up, but she needed to do this. She needed to be honest and try and make thing right. To start with she needed to speak to Santana.

"Berry! What are you doing here?" Santana was shocked to see Rachel in the office, she didn't even notice Rachel's dishevelled look.

"She knows" Rachel couldn't lift her eyes from the carpet; her breathing was erratic.

"What?" Santana slowly walked towards the open glass door and gradually closed it. Not wanting any of her colleagues to overhear the conversation she was about to have. "I mean how? When? Does Brittany know?" The questions zipping through her mind were coming thick and fast. The fear in her eyes had been the first time Rachel had ever seen this emotion from Santana.

"She knew something was up, she kept asking. She guessed. She knew. I don't know how but she knew." Rachel just kept talking, not making full comprehendible sentences just letting her mind run and the words spill out.

"Oh god! What are we gonna do?" Santana started pacing her large airy office, the large open space started feeling extremely claustrophobic. The realization of their mistake fully hitting home, the guilt making Santana drive heave. Seeing Santana in such a state of guilt and panic caused Rachel to panic more, controlling her breathing was becoming a real issue. Santana suddenly seeing Rachel unable to breath crossed the room to help control her breathing, she didn't want to take Rachel to the emergency room. Placing a hand on Rachel's back trying to calm the other woman down, wasn't working the contact seemed to make the situation worse, the touch of her hand on Rachel's back felt like a burn, a sordid touch.

What both girls didn't see was the blonde watching from across the office, the woman watched carefully the touches the scene appeared so intimate from afar. Her Wife and best friend seeking comfort from one another. Seeing such a moment was causing pain in her heart, but that emotion was overcome by anger. Anger that her love of her life was with another, the woman she declared her love for in front of her family and friend. The women who she chose over her own father. She was seeing red, she was seething with anger.

"Don't touch me. Please" This was all Rachel could manage through her ragged breathing. She didn't want her friend to touch her; she didn't want anything from her. She just needed to warn her, because Brittany would be devastated just like Quinn.

"What the fuck is going on here? A little romantic meeting? So you two can laugh at me, so you can have a good joke on my behalf." Quinn was angry, that was clear but no other emotion was showing. She didn't want to give the two any pleasure of seeing her broken.

Rachel automatically rose from the chair and walked towards Quinn, seeing her made her breathing automatically come under control. Seeing her wife, always helped. "No, it's not like that. I came here to let Santana know, so she could speak to Brittany. I didn't want Brittany to hear it second hand. She deserves to hear it from San." Rachel held out her hand to touch Quinn's porcelain skin. Seeing Quinn flinch from her touch, was all it took for Rachel to realise that she had broken her family. Her family would never be the same.

"Q, listen. What happened was a mistake. We knew it was a mistake straight away. We regretted every moment. We both decided to forget it. The moment was not worth this pain. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you." Hearing Santana apologise was a miracle. In all the years of their friendship, Quinn had never heard her apologise.

"Why? Why would you two hurt me and Brittany like this? I don't understand. Rachel's told me she felt she was losing me but you. You were my best friend, you are meant to look out for me, not go chasing my slut of a wife around." Quinn was surprised at her own words; she was surprised they left her mouth. She never thought of Rachel in such vile terms.

"Q! Don't call Rachel that. She doesn't deserve that. We made a mistake." Santana was surprised at her own action of defending Rachel. She didn't know why she felt the need to protect her old nemesis.

"Oh isn't that cute, you defending your little ..." Quinn saw the hurt on Rachel's face, and the guilt came flooding back. Quinn couldn't understand why she felt guilty for hurting her; Rachel had hurt her so much worse. Rachel had betrayed everything.

"I'm sorry. Please. Please can we go somewhere and talk. I know I made a mistake. Not just a mistake, I broke everything but I want to fix this. Please let me try. I love you that's never changed. I want to be able to see the love you once had for me reflecting back at me. I will do anything. Please Quinn." The emotional plea from Rachel, sent butterflies flying around Quinn's stomach. Quinn knew she needed to understand, she also knew that her life without Rachel wasn't worth anything. She knew they needed to talk sooner or later. She just didn't know that later might not ever come.

"I can't. I can hardly look at you. I need space. I also want you to stay away from me Santana. You are no longer my friend. You are nothing to me." Quinn needed to run out of the office, she had just lost her second family. This pain hurt more than the first time. This time she felt hallow.

**Three Days Later**

Rachel hadn't heard anything from Quinn, Santana or Brittney, she had missed all her show's rehearsals and performances, she simply wondered around the shell of a house like a zombie. Not eating, drinking, washing, she wasn't living she was simply now existing. She didn't want to be in this house, she didn't want to be. The pain she feels, is her fault, the pain she made her family feel is her fault, those simple phrases constantly repeating in her head.

Kurt was beginning to get more and more concerned about Quinn's erratic behaviour, one minute she was talking happily to Beth on the phone, and then next she was crying non-stop to the daily soap operas. Her moods weren't much better; Kurt asking a simple question would end up having his head bitten off, or her falling into a deep depression and not being able to talk for the next few hours. Kurt was beginning to worry about her frame of mind, insisting she goes and see Mercedes at the doctor's office.

Nobody had heard from Santana and Brittney, wanting to give the two some privacy and work through their problems the old group of friends left them alone.

**Day Four**

Kurt unable to make Quinn get out of bed today, decided today was time for an intervention. He was scared seeing his friend in such a state of disrepair that he knew it was time to call in the big guns. He simply collected his phone from the table and hit call. "Hey, it's me. We need to talk. It's about Quinn. She needs our help." Kurt spoke quietly and quickly into the phone, not wanting Quinn to overhear his plans. He needed this to work.

Rachel was no longer walking around like a zombie, she was now curled up in a ball on her's and Quinn's beds, desperate to keep some kind of reminder of Quinn near her. The smell on her pillow was intoxicating.

**Day Five**

Kurt walked down the busy mid-town street, nervous about the fact he had gone behind his friends back. Kurt strolled into the busy coffee shop, looking around for his friends, hoping he will finally get some help in dealing with Quinn.

"Hey, Kurt. We are over here." The familiar sounding voice came booming over the top of the noisy coffee shop. Walking over to the familiar looking group, he couldn't help but smile with pride, at how quickly his friends came together in a crisis.

"Hey Guys" Kurt pulled Tina into a familiar hug, since they left school; everyone had kept in touch and tried to meet up regularly. However, the frequencies these days had become fewer and fewer between. Looking around the table, he saw Tina's husband and close friend Mike, they both were looking well. Happily married, it appears married life suits these two.

"Finn, thanks for arranging this." Kurt pulled up a chair and sat next to his step brother. "Mercedes, is coming but she's running late, apparently she has an awkward patient this afternoon." Kurt smiles at the group.

"So where's Artie?" Tina spoke looking around the coffee shop, hoping to finally bury the past. This is the first time the group has had together for a crisis. Normally everything was very laid back, and that meant Artie could always keep Tina and Mike at a distance.

"He's tagging along with Puck, but Puck needs to arrange a babysitter for Beth, so they are arriving in tomorrow. I said I will catch them up on everything tonight." Finn spoke with pure determination, he didn't know what was going but he knew his friends were in trouble.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had some crazy patient." Mercedes made her way around the table greeting all her friends. Finn had been very mysterious about the reason for the meeting but she knew one of her friends was in trouble, and that all she needed to know. She phoned Kurt last night after her conversation with Finn, hoping that her fellow gossip queen would be able to help with some details. However, Kurt was strangely quiet, and this worried Mercedes more than anything.

"So who's going to tell us why we are here. What's going on guys? Mercedes was determined to find out which one of her friends was in trouble. "And where is Ms PowerPoint?"

"Okay, i best start from the beginning. Quinn's in trouble. She and Rachel have broken up. She's staying with me at the moment and she's not handling this very well. To be honest she's a complete mess." Kurt looked around the shocked faces of his friends.

"What? I don't understand. Rachel and Quinn? Don't be silly. Those two are crazy in love, to be honest watching them together makes me feel sick" Mercedes was beyond shocked, she couldn't even believe what Kurt has said.

"Wait, it gets worse. Santana and Brittney have also split up. They are still living together but they can't stand to be near each other. Brittney is moving to LA, at the end of the month." Kurt could see the confusion growing in the eyes of the people surrounding him.

"Are you saying that they all decided to just break up? Why? This doesn't make any sense." Tina was holding tightly onto Mike's hand, she couldn't imagine the group without those two couples.

"What I'm about to tell must not be repeated to Puck, Puck will kill someone. And I don't want Quinn to kill me." Kurt felt physically sick as he thought about the pain that must Quinn must be in. Just the thought of it was painful for him. He couldn't imagine how Quinn felt.

"Rachel and Santana slept together, and Quinn found out." Kurt was barely speaking above a whisper.

"No, Rachel wouldn't do that. She doesn't believe in cheating." Finn stood up above the group. He trusted Rachel above everyone around the table and he couldn't comprehend what Kurt had just said.

"I know, that why I think this is hitting Quinn so hard. She never once thought Rachel would do such a thing. I'm worried about Quinn, she's not herself. She's broken and i'm not sure if she can be repaired. But we have to try; we have to try for Beth's sake." Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder hoping to calm the emotional man down. Kurt knew the group would be bewildered, but he also knew that it was only this group of people that stood a chance of repairing the broken Quinn and Brittney.


End file.
